gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Teamwork
"Twice as much fun!" -Skylanders: Teamwork tagline Skylanders: Teamwork is a first game. It is the first game of the Skylanders series. This game introduces the Teamwork Skylanders. A Teamwork Skylander consists of two previously introduced Core Skylanders of the same element. The console version of the game comes with a new, bigger, Portal of Power, so that there is enough room for four Skylanders. The 3DS and tablet versions reuse the portal from Skylanders (series) Skylanders Every element (except Light and Dark) has 4 Teamwork Skylanders. The Light and Dark elements have only one returning Core Skylander and one new Core character. The Teamwork Skylanders are more expensive than the Cores but cheaper than two Cores combined. The Skylanders are scaled down on toys, but they toys are still bigger than regular toys. Some characters come in Triple Packs and some come in Adventure Packs. The color of the bottom of each figure is yellow. The Series versions work in every game since their first appearance but the Teamwork Skylanders only work in this game and every game released after it. The Teamwork Skylanders have new attacks which combine the attacks of both characters of the team. They are controlled by one player, even when playing in co-op mode. Magic * Star Strike and Deja Vu * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz ** Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Double Trouble and Dune Bug * Ninjini and Splat * Hoot Loop and Trap Shadow * Blastermind and Enigma * Spyro Earth * Bash and Flashwing ** Love Bash and Flashwing * Prism Break and Fist Bump ** Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump * Dino-Rang and Slobber Tooth * Scorp and Rocky Roll * Crusher and Rubble Rouser * Wallop and Smash Hit * Doom Stone and Head Rush * Terrafin Water * Zap and Echo * Gill Grunt and Rip Tide ** Legendary Gill Grunt and Rip Tide * Slam Bam and Chill ** Spooky Slam Bam and Chill * Wham-Shell and Lob-Star * Punk Shock * Thumpback and Flip Wreck * Wash Buckler and Snap Shot * Freeze Blade and Dive-Clops Fire * Smolderdash and Torch * Eruptor and Hot Dog ** Legendary Eruptor and Hot Dog * Ignitor and Trail Blazer * Sunburn and Fire Kraken * Flameslinger and Fryno * Hot Head and Spitfire * Blast Zone and Ka-Boom * Wildfire and Bowser Tech * Boomer and Countdown * Sprocket and Tread Head ** Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head * Wind-Up and Chopper * Drill Sergeant and Drobot * Bouncer and Jawbreaker * Magna Charge and High Volt * Spy Rise and Gearshift * Trigger Happy Undead * Hex and Fright Rider ** Olympic Hex and Fright Rider * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper * Chop Chop and Funny Bone * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin ** Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Cynder and Rattle Shake * Night Shift and Krypt King * Short Cut and Fiesta * Eye-Brawl Air * Sonic Boom and Scratch ** Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong * Warnado and Pop Thorn ** Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn * Whirlwind and Blades * Jet-Vac and Stormblade * Swarm and Free Ranger * Gusto and Thunderbolt * Boom Jet Life * Shroomboom and Food Fight ** Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast * Zook and Zoo Lou ** Easter Zook and Zoo Lou * Camo and High Five * Tree Rex and Bushwhack * Stink Bomb and Thrillipede * Grilla Drilla and Donkey Kong * Stealth Elf and Tuff Luck Light * Knight Light and Astroblast * Spotlight Dark * Knight Mare and Nightfall * Blackout Teamwork Trappable Villains Boss Battle Fights Earth * Golden Queen (Doom Raider) and Grave Clobber * Slobber Trap and Chomp Chest Magic * Mesmeralda (Doom Raider) and Pain-Yatta * Rage Mage and Shield Shredder Tech * Dr. Krankcase (Doom Raider) and Bruiser Cruiser * Shrednaught and Trolling Thunder * Blaster-Tron and Grinnade Undead * Wolfgang (Doom Raider) and Hood Sickle * Masker Mind and Bone Chompy Water * The Gulper and Professor Nilbog/Threatpack (Doom Raiders) * Brawl & Chain and Brawlrus * Bomb-Shell and Chill Bill Fire * Chef Pepper Jack (Doom Raider) and Scrap Shooter * Smoke Scream and Mab Lobs Life * Chompy Mage (Doom Raider) and Cuckoo Clocker * Broccoli Guy and Tussle Sprout * Sheep Creep and Chompy Air * Dreamcatcher (Doom Raider) and Bad Juju * Krankenstien and Snozzler * Cross Crow and Buzzer Beak Dark * Nightshade and Great Hawkmongous/Tae Kwon Crow (Doom Raiders) * Eye Five and Eye Scream Light * Luminous (Doom Raider) and Lob Goblin * Fisticuffs and Evilikin Cannon * Cyclops Spinner and BirdBrain Kaos * Kaos (Doom Raider) See also * Skylanders: Teamwork 2 * Villains: Golden Queen's Adventure * Skylanders: Duos Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Video Games Category:Games